I still need you, and I still miss you
by mel8mel
Summary: Hermione lo extraña, es difícil estar sin él. Esperándolo a cada momento.   Cada vez el dolor es peor. Está harta y decepcionada.   Él ha roto su promesa… pero aun así lo necesita y lo extraña.


**I still need you, and I still miss you…**

**Summary: **_**Hermione lo extraña, es difícil estar sin él. Esperándolo a cada momento. Cada vez el dolor es peor. Está harta y decepcionada. Él ha roto su promesa… pero aun así lo necesita y lo extraña.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero aquí voy; los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia… ya saben, momento de inspiración y locura xD**_

_**Disfruten…**_

**-o0o-**

**I**

Como cada día desde que se había ido, se recostaba, siempre viendo hacia la entrada. A veces podía ver a Harry cubriéndose con su capa por el frío, pero jamás lograba ver lo que realmente quería.

Todos los días se quedaba mirando fijamente a la entrada, esperándolo, esperando a que Ron recapacitara y volviera, porque no era justo que los hubiera abandonado… porque no era justo que la hubiera abandonado a ella.

**II**

Se tapó con la manta, cada vez hacía más frio, no solo físicamente, sino también en su interior. No era lo mismo sin él. No era justo que de nuevo le hiciera lo mismo. No era justo que otra vez la dejara, y aunque esta vez no fuera por otra, dolía más.

El año pasado aunque él estuviera con Lavender, ella lo veía, sabía que estaba bien, sabía que aun estaban juntos, pero a la vez lejos, ¿Y ahora? No sabía ni en dónde demonios estaba. No sabía si estaba bien. No sabía si aun estaba… vivo. No sabía nada sobre él, y eso… le dolía.

**III**

Estaba harta. Harta de esperar, harta de llorar, harta de tener que fingir que estaba dormida para que Harry no se diera cuenta que había estado llorando. Estaba harta de todo.

Pero también estaba convencida. Convencida de que él no vendría. Convencida de que sus palabras para él no valían nada. Convencida de que no tenía por qué estar llorando por él. Convencida de que era un idiota. Convencida de que él era un insensible.

**IV**

Ya estaba decidido, la decisión estaba tomada. No esperaría más. Simplemente dejaría que pasara lo que fuese a pasar. Simplemente ya no estaría para él, solo porque sabía que él ya no vendría, porque ella no era nada para él, porque ella no le importaba, y porque ella no estaba decidida a llorar más por pelirrojos idiotas, estúpidos e insensibles.

Por eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de mirar hacia la entrada. Por eso por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos. Por eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo – sin saber cómo- que se quedara dormida, y no tener la tentación de esperarlo despierta.

**V**

_Harry se había dormido hacia tan solo unos minutos, pero ella no lo podía hacer. No podía dejar de pensar que hacia tan solo unas horas estaba bailando con Ron y ahora estaban escondiéndose en Grimmauld Place. _

_Al parecer Ron tampoco podía dormir, lo veía moverse inquietamente, desde el sillón en donde ellos la habían, prácticamente, obligado a dormir. Pensó que tal vez estaría pensando lo mismo que ella, que tal vez aun estuviera recordando el baile que compartieron, por eso suspiró._

_El suspiro fue lo que hizo a Ron voltearse para verla. La vio sin decir nada por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Le sonrió tímidamente sin poder evitar un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas y sus orejas. _

_-Pensé que estabas dormida – dijo Ron. _

_- No puedo dormir – contestó Hermione, con simpleza. _

_- Bueno - dijo Ron-, ya somos dos. _

_- Eso creo – dijo Hermione –. Me siento rara aquí. _

_- Yo también – admitió Ron. _

_- Yo… - dijo Hermione -, creo que necesito intentar dormir. _

_- Está bien - dijo Ron-. Buenas noches, Hermione. _

_- Buenas noches, Ron. _

_Cierra los ojos, enserio hace un intento por dormir, solo que… los abre de golpe y ve a Ron viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero lo que la hace morderse el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi se lastima, es verlo a él mordiéndose su propio labio inferior, claramente, preocupado. _

_-¿Ron? – llamó Hermione. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – pregunta Ron dulcemente, poniendo toda su atención en ella. _

_- Tengo miedo – confiesa. _

_- No debes de tenerlo, yo te cuido – sonríe y Hermione también.- Siempre estaré contigo, te protegeré y no te abandonare, te lo prometo - sonrió._

_- Lo sé – dice Hermione, entrelazando su mano con la de él –. Te creo y confío en ti – sonríe. _

**VI**

Por eso llora, porque a pesar de que Ron lo hubiera prometido, no lo cumplió, no le importó su palabra, y no le importo ella…

Por eso llora, porque cada vez que cierra los ojos es el mismo sueño, el mismo recuerdo, la misma promesa fallida, la misma desilusión, el mismo sentimiento y el mismo amor.

**VII**

_- Lo sé – dice Hermione, entrelazando su mano con la de él –. Te creo y confío en ti – sonríe. _

**-¡Hermione! – escuchó que la llamaban. **

**Se movió, después se sentó rápidamente, apartándose el pelo de la cara.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un tanto adormilada. **

**- Bien, todo va bien. Más que bien, estoy genial. Hay alguien aquí. **

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién? **

**Vio a Ron, que estaba de pie sujetando la espada y goteando sobre la raída alfombra. Harry retrocedió hasta una esquina oscura, soltando la mochila de Ron, e intentando fundirse con la lona. **

**Bajó de su litera y se movió como una sonámbula hacia Ron, con los ojos en la cara pálida de él... Ron lanzó una débil y esperanzada sonrisa y medio alzó los brazos. Se lanzó a sí misma hacia delante y empezó a darle puñetazos a cada centímetro que pudo alcanzar. **

**-Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo 19, La Cierva Plateada-**

No lo pudo evitar, lo golpeo, y lo golpeo queriendo que el sintiera cuánto dolor ella había sentido en todo este tiempo. Sin embargo se rindió al pensar que todo ese dolor no lo podía sentir él físicamente, y porque a pesar de todo, deseaba que él no lo sintiera, porque ese sentimiento, tan solo era horrible.

Sin embargo tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando se tumbó en la litera. Obviamente se sentía alegre y aliviada, estaba bien, con dos uñas menos, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Sonrió más aun cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Ron y no pudo evitar murmurar '_**Todavía no lo he descartado.'**_

**-o0o-**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Merece un **_**review?**_

**Espero que sí les haya gustado, me inspiré un tanto en la canción de "A Thousand Miles" de "Vanessa Carlton" y obviamente en el séptimo libro de Harry Potter… **

**Gracias por leer, los quiere…**

**Mel Weasley**


End file.
